The Tables Have Turned
by Angie The Author
Summary: AU of The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa! when Hikaru and Haruhi went on their date. Instead Kaoru and Haruhi do go on the date and Kaoru is afraid of thunderstorms instead of Haruhi. My nerd of a friend Justice picked the title. Brotherly Hikaru/Kaoru fluff. Implied Kaoru/Haruhi. One-Shot. Rated T for adult language.


Kaoru sighed, golden eyes staring upwards towards the sky as it began to grey, obvious storm clouds beginning their trek over town.

Earlier that day he had attempted at feigning illness in attempts to trick his brother into going on a date with Haruhi. Unfortunately his plan failed, for his twin saw through the act and insisted Kaoru fulfill his promise to the Fujioka and take her out on a date.

Now he stood, arms crossed over his chest as he left Haruhi and Arai to their conversation, ignoring them as they happily chatted.

He had attempted a few times at getting the girl's attention and requesting they take their leave soon, but he only succeeded in doing so for a few seconds before she seemed to conspicuously remember something and return to her conversation with her childhood friend.

With a frown he returned his attention to the two friends, and a soft smile passed over his face as he finally addressed the girl, "Haruhi, why don't you stay and catch up with Arai? I'll meet you back at the house."

She looked at me confused, gesturing to Arai and the cart held behind him. "Are you sure? Arai could give us a ride…"

Kaoru shook his head, letting his arms fall and then moving his hands to his pockets, "It's alright. I'll call a taxi to come pick me up or something."

"But Kaoru-" However Kaoru was already on his way, only allowing a worried expression to overcome his face when he was sure he was far enough away from Arai and Haruhi. Flipping open his phone he was prepared to call someone before realizing the piece of technology had died a while before during their date, much to his dismay.

Before he could ponder any further modes of transportation and ways of returning home, he felt the first few drops of water drip onto his skin and the large boom of thunder resound throughout the sky, causing him to jump.

His mind blanked and though he knew it was impulsive and reckless he couldn't help but run in a random direction just as the storm began.

Back at the pension Hikaru sat on the floor, a fire crackling before him as he stared out at the storm raging on the other side of the windows, a worried and upset expression on his face. The other Host Club members were upset as well, Hikaru could tell- they just expressed their concern in different ways.

Tamaki was rambling on to Kyouya, comical tears streaming down his face as he expressed his concerns to the dark haired teen on how he was "worried about the safety of his precious daughter being held under the influence of that shady twin in this weather", whilst Kyouya simply ignored him, typing away on his laptop and every now and again making a note or two in his ever-present black book.

Honey was telling Mori about how he hoped "Kao-chan and Haru-chan" are alright, while Takashi grunted in response every now and again while attempting at distracting the childish teen with cakes- which successfully directed Honey's attention away from the topic every now and again, if only for a moment.

Hikaru softly chewed at his bottom lip, hoping his younger brother was alright. It was a fact only know by him that the youngest Hitachiin was terrified of thunderstorms, and hated the very thought of the crackling of lightning and the darkened clouds as they sounded through the air.

Before he could ponder any further the doors of pension Misuzu, directing everyone's attention away from what they had been doing only moments before.

In walked Arai and Haruhi, the two laughing at something that must have occurred before they entered the building.

Hikaru was first to act, jumping up from his once comfortable position. "Where's Kaoru?" He immediately demanded, and Haruhi looked over at him, shrugging.

"He insisted upon coming here himself. I didn't want to argue so I let him go. He told me to come with Arai, so I did."

Hikaru scowled, hands clenching into fists. "Dammit Haruhi! How can you be so fucking stupid!?"

Everyone's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, and Haruhi seemed to want to object, but Hikaru had already fled the room and then the pension, grabbing his jacket on his way out.

Pulling the clothing on before he could get soaked in rain he began running down the road towards where Haruhi had abandoned Kaoru, hurriedly asking around for if anyone had seen his twin.

Unfortunately no one had seen his look-alike, and with each passing second he was growing more fearful and concerned, if that were even possible.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's hands cupped around his mouth as he called out for his twin, wet hair clinging to his eyes and face as he searched with frantic eyes.

Just as he was about to call out again he realized he had come upon a church during his searching, the door slightly ajar and a trail of water disappearing inside the building. With a sense of hope he decided to check it out, slipping inside the doors.

Once on the other side he quietly closed the door behind him, blocking out any outside sounds and hearing soft cries from somewhere in the room.

Passing the pews lining the sides of the church he quietly called out, "Kaoru?"

The water trail that had been left ended having led him to his little brother, curled up in a ball with his hands pressed tight against his ears as soft sobs escaped his mouth, shaking his soaked form. Hikaru took no time in sitting next to him, placing his headphones over his brother's ears and turning up the music all the way before blasting classical music in the younger twin's ears- Kaoru's favorite.

Wrapping an arm around the younger of the two Hikaru pulled him closer, resting his head on the soaked hair of his twin. He looked down and met Kaoru's eyes with his own, before smiling down at him. Kaoru returned the smile before closing his eyes, leaning into his brother.

They stayed like that until the storm passed and the Host Club searched for them the next morning, finding Kaoru asleep in Hikaru's arms with a smile upon his face, matching the also sleeping Hikaru who had a smile on his lips as well.

**A/N: I don't even know what this is, I just had this idea and wanted to test it out and then this came to life. Actually this was more a way to test the limits of my writer's block, I don't know. Like it, hate it, whatever works for you. **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owner._

**~Angie the Author**


End file.
